ryanechofandomcom-20200214-history
Set 2
Here is where you will find ALL of my Set 2 reviews when they come out. NOTE: Reviews with ''* next to them were posted before the prior review but didn't come before in production order. Reviews with ↕ next to them came out back to back the same day. '' Reviews that have the ➖ next to them don't actually count. Set 2 101. Fairly OddParents "Whittle Me This"* �� 102. Fairly OddParents "Crash Nebula"↕�� 103. Little Einsteins "Ring Around The Planet"↕�� 104. Truth or Square (2009 Video Game)�� 105. Pokémon: Indigo League "Go West Young Meowth" (Valentine's Day 2016 Special)�� 106. MLP: FiM "Sleepless in Ponyville"↕�� 107. ALVINNN!!! "Talking Teddy"↕�� 108. MLP: FiM "Wonderbolts Accademy"�� 109. Wabbit "The Wringer"�� 110. Coraline (2009 Movie)❤ 111. Little Princess "I Don't Want Nits" ↕�� 112. Glitter Force (Netflix) "An Exciting New Beginning" ↕�� 113. Deadpool�� 114. The Good Dinosaur (2015 Movie, St. Patricks Day 2016 Special)�� 115. The Simpsons "Dangerous Curves"�� 116. Bob's Burgers "Slumber Party"�� 117. Rick and Morty "Pilot" (Requested by johntheguy1)�� 118. American Dad! "Helping Handis"�� 119. Fireplace 4K: Crackling Birchwood (April Fools 2016 Prank) ➖ 119. Glitter Force (Netflix) "April Fools!"�� 120. Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood "Daniel Shares His Tigertastic Car"�� 121. Life is Strange (2015 Video Game)❤ 122. Bob's Burgers "Mazel-Tina"�� 123. PPG '16 "Escape from Monster Island"�� 124. The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti (2006 Short)�� 125. Looney Tunes "Carrotblanca" (1995 Short)�� 126. Gumball "The Debt"�� 127. Ratchet & Clank (2016 Video Game, PS4)�� 128. American Dad! "Pulling Double Booty"�� 129. The Loud House "Making the Case"�� 130. MLP: EG: Friendship Games (2015 Movie)�� 131. BoJack Horseman (Netflix) "Fish Out of Water" ❤ 132. Rick and Morty "Anatomy Park"�� 133. Dexter's Laboratory "Monstrosi-Dee Dee"�� 134. Billy And Mandy "The Secret Snake Club"�� 135. The Good Place "Pilot"❤ 136. Legends of Chamberlian Heights "Come out to Play"�� 137. MLP: FiM "A Dog and Pony Show"�� 138. MLP: FiM "The Crystaling" (2-Parter)�� 139. We Bare Bears "Yuri and the Bear"�� 140. The Emperor's New Clothes (Timeless Media Group, 2007 Movie)�� 141. SpongeBob "Bulletin Board"❤ 142. Sid the Science Kid "Halloween"���� 143. Zombies vs. Strippers (2012 Movie)���� 144. Ashes (2010 Movie)���� 145. Dash Academy SorcerusHorserus�� 146. Courage "Ride of The Valkyries"���� 147. Shrek (2001 Movie)���� 148. Shrek 2 (2004 Movie)��❤ 149. Shrek the Third (2007 Movie)���� 150. Shrek Forever After (2010 Movie)���� 151. DC Superhero Girls: Hero of The Year (2016 Movie)�� 152. PPG '16 "Once Upon A Townsville"�� 153. Courage "Bad Hair Day"�� 154. TTG! "The Cape"�� 155. SvTFoE "Friendenemies"�� 156. Adam Ruins Everything "The Internet"�� 157. Rapsittie Street Kids "Believe in Santa" (2002 Movie, Requested by Dradogs2)�� 158. Pickle and Peanut "Springtime for Christmas"�� 159. Kubo And The Two Strings (2016 Movie)❤ 160. MLP: FiM "The Gift of Maud Pie"�� 161. Wacky & Packy "All in a Day's Work"�� 162. The Andy Griffith Show "A Feud Is A Feud"�� 163. Sausage Party (2016 Movie)�� 164. SpongeBob "The Whole Tooth"�� 165. The Incredibles (2004 Movie)�� 166. We Bare Bears "Emergency"�� 167. Family Guy "The 2000-Year-Old-Virgin"�� 168. Fairly OddParents "Certifiable Super Sitter"�� 169. Australian Archer (Pacific Heat) "A Dangerous Game"�� 170. Hot Bot (2016 Movie)�� 171. Family Guy "Mom's The Word" (Collab with johntheguy1)�� 172. MLP: EG: Legend of Everfree (2016 Movie)�� 173. Rick and Morty "Meeseeks and Destroy" (Requested by: Hipsterchipster)�� 174. Jeff & Some Aliens "Jeff & Some Honor Killings"�� 175. MLP: FiM "On Your Marks"�� 176. MLP: FiM "Gauntlet of Fire"�� 177. Mr. Sprinkles�� 178. Trolls (2016 Movie)�� 179. Gumball "The Ex"�� 180. Aqua Teen Hunger Force "She Creature"�� 181. Shallow Hal (2001 Movie)�� 182. Archer "Double Indecency"�� 183. The Loud House "L is for Love"�� 184. Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man "About Face"�� 185. Welcome to the Wayne "Today Was Wassome"�� 186. Horseland "A True Gift"�� 187. Family Guy "Quagmire's Quagmire"�� 188. Home: Adventures with Tip & Home "Little Kisses"�� 189. Bojack Horseman, Season 4�� 190. Big Mouth "Sleepover: A Harrowing Ordeal of Emotional Brutality"�� 191. My Scene: Jammin in Jamaica (2004 Movie, Requested by JustinSiglerBratzFan) Possible Upcoming Reviews NOTE: Everyone of these I need to watch before reviewing but the ones with the (possibly) beside them are ones I don't think will give me enough content to talk about. Series *MLP: FiM (Season 5)�� *SpongeBob (Season 9) (Possibly)�� Shows/Episodes *SpongeBob "Krusty Katering" *The Loud House "Friend or Faux?" *MLP: FiM "Ponyville Confidental" (Requested by SBcartoonguy) *Mickey Mouse '13 (Episode TBA)�� *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps "Angelina's New Home"�� *Son of Zorn (Episode TBA, Requested by MyHomeCast) *Littlest Pet Shop "Seeing Red"�� *Rick and Morty "Get Schwifty" (Requested by @JosephFerriOffi) (Possibly)�� *Mr. Pickles "The Lair" (Requested) *Rugrats Pre-School Daze (Episode TBA)�� *Trotro (Episode TBA) (Possibly)�� *Sarah & Duck (Episode TBA) (Possibly)�� Movies *Donkey Xote (2007 Movie, Requested by Dradogs2)�� *The True History of Puss 'N Boots (2009 Movie)�� *Walking With Dinosaurs (2013 Movie)�� *The Wiggles: Space Dancing (2003 Movie)�� *Barbie: Star Light Adventure (2016 Movie) *Rudolph The Rednose Reindeer And The Island of The Misfit Toys (2001 Movie)���� *My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004 Movie, Requested by JustinSiglerBratzFan) *My Scene: Goes Hollywood (2005 Movie, Requested by JustinSiglerBratzFan) Video Games Cancelled Reviews Reviews that I was originally going to do but was cancelled for one reason or another. Little Princess "I Want My Tooth"��: Cancelled because a headlice episode is worse than a loose tooth episode. Ratchet & Clank (2016 Movie)��: Cancelled because I wasn't happy with my review of it. Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse "Gone Glitter Gone" (2-Parter)��: Cancelled because all a 2-Part episode about a world wide panic over glitter ammounted to was bad writing, jokes, and references. What a let down. American Dad! "Lost in Space"��, "Hot Water"��, "Haylias" (Requested by Thegameroflight12): Cancelled because I'm no longer reviewing American Dad!